


Complete Dependence

by Papyruspaghetti (Ashi11)



Series: Sinner's Wonderland [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Flanderized Helen, Lots of plot, Multi, PTA somehow?, Porn With Plot, Racism, Smut, Suicide, ectodick, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashi11/pseuds/Papyruspaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live somewhat near Mt. Ebott, and when the monsters are set free, it changes everything. You were taught that monsters were evil, but there's one monster in particular you believe could use some trust in his life.<br/>The reader is female. No gender-specific pronouns are used. Reader is 21 or older. Smut will be in chapters 4, 6, 8, and 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnecessary Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Hopefully I did a decent job. I've been working really hard to fix all of my awful stories at least a little bit, and then I thought up this idea. Enjoy.  
> Edit: Also, if anyone would like to be a beta reader, my email is on my profile.

As you walk down the street of your hometown, St. Paul in Minnesota, you notice how many monsters are walking around as if they’re welcome. But everyone, including yourself, is too afraid to say anything. 

The heavy winds whip around your  face, sending your hair into a frenzy. It’s  _ so frickin’ cold.  _ You look down, eyes burning from the unrelenting wind. In Minnesota, when winter hits, it hits  _ hard.  _ And it’s only October 5th!

You cross your arms over your chest in an attempt to warm yourself, but to no avail. You notice a crowd of monsters beginning to form, and you feel a whole lot warmer all of a sudden, the closer you get. as you walk past the small crowd, you feel something slung over your shoulders. The warmth feels so good, so comforting. You hear the soft thump of unfamiliar footsteps next to you, and you can’t help but to look at the person’s feet. They appear to have slippers on, but their long jeans cover up the tops of their feet. You can’t help but smile a little as your eyes crawl up their form. It is apparent that they have some kind of white, long sleeved undershirt on, with their hands behind their back. 

Something catches your eye, though. It looks like...bone? Your eyes shoot up to his face. He appears to be a skeleton monster. You nearly scream, but settle for a gasp, as you throw his blue hoodie at him. You waste no time running away. 

The rhythm of your footsteps is accompanied by the soft patter of rain. You hadn’t realized it started, and you probably wouldn’t have run away if you had. But here you are, standing in the pouring rain, with no clue where you are.

You turn and look over the buildings behind you, surveying your options. There’s some place called Grillby’s right next to B Dubs. You’ve never been there, but decide it can’t hurt.

You push the door open slowly, and your eyes widen. There are no humans whatsoever, and this place is crawling with monsters. But, to avoid looking like the insensitive jerk you are, you walk in slowly and awkwardly. The atmosphere is bizarre, but strangely inviting. There’s a heavenly aroma filling the room, one you can’t really place. But your thought is cut short, when you hear the whole place dissolve into whispers and faint murmurs. “Welcome!” The fire monster behind the counter says. His voice is almost soothing. You force a smile and walk to the counter. “Thanks. Hi, um- do you think you could give me directions?” You start to mess with your hair a little. “To whe-” He’s cut short when the door is flung open, causing a loud noise to come from the bell connected to the door. “i’m ba-” Oh no. It’s the guy from earlier. When he sees you, his face falls from his grin. How can skeletons be expressive? Right, he’s just dust held together by magic.

The fire guy looks more and more uncomfortable by the second, and you wonder if it’s your fault. You decide to hop up on one of the stools to make a good second impression on the skeleton. Before you can even finish that thought, a loud fart noise, like that of a whoopee cushion, comes from underneath you. You feel yourself flush almost immediately. It doesn’t help that the shorter skeleton monster is doubled over, laughing into the palm of his hand. You swear you hear him say “oh my god, i can’t believe that worked,” over and over. You roll your eyes a little. You can’t believe that he pulled that prank.

Once he regains his composure, he offers his hand to shake. “hey, the name’s sans.” He smiled, and you almost think he’s trying to be charming? You brush it off, just assuming it’s one of his quirks or something. It is only when he awkwardly lowers his hand that you realize you left him hanging. “I’m, uh, ___.” You feel the heat rise again, but you aren’t really sure if it went away in the first place. You watch the skeleto- Sans literally jump up on the stool to your left. Wow, he’s short. In fact, probably around a foot (30.48 centimeters) shorter than you.

You take a moment to just observe your surroundings. You’ve always wanted to be a journalist, and you’re very observant because of it. The walls are a plain orange color, which you find kind of jarring with the exotic people that hang out in here. Is exotic the correct word? Whatever, they can’t find it insensitive if they don’t hear it. The floors are kind of torn up, being just old wooden planks, assumedly with some kind of support underneath. You just figure that it was how it was when he got there. Afterall, the monsters had been above-ground for 2 months tops. You’re honestly really surprised that a monster found work so quickly and easily.

“hey, ___.” Oh, Sans is trying to get your attention. You turn to face him, humming in question. “you want somethin’ to eat?” You think about this for a moment. For a second, your mind starts to think he’s asking you out. But he’s clearly not, despite that panty-melting smile he’s giving you.

You shrug, looking down at the menu. “I’d just like some fries, please.” You give who is presumably Grillby as kind of a forced smile you can muster, especially to a monster. “Oh, and a margarita. On the rocks.” Might as well get drunk, so that you don’t have to remember this. Sans nods his approval, and shows Grillby two fingers. The fire monster nods and runs off to the kitchen, leaving you and Sans relatively alone. He looks at you slowly. It looks like he’s sweating, and also very uncomfortable. You feel something resonating within your soul, and you aren’t sure what it is. But Sans seems to be faintly glowing. You frown, honestly concerned about him. Even though you can’t bring yourself to be friends with a  _ monster,  _ you can still try to be nice. “So, Grillby’s pretty hot, right?” He chuckles, despite his obvious discomfort.

You can’t help but giggle a little at his pun, which he seems to like. After another moment of comfortable silence, Grillby comes out of the kitchen with a double order of fries. He sets one in front of each of you, before pulling a glass bottle of ketchup out from under the counter and setting it in front of Sans. You both thank him for the food, and you dig in. Sans turns to you a little. “Want some ketchup?” He offers. You shrug, but take his offer. Once you’re happy with how much you have, you pass it back to him. You’re about to start talking, when you hear a gulping noise. When you look at Sans, he’s just casually drinking the ketchup straight out of the bottle. You’re caught off guard, and you inhale a chunk of fry. Great, now you’re choking. You’re grasping for air, but you can’t seem to get within reach. This is probably the most pain you’ve ever felt. The world is slipping away, but you’re flung back into full consciousness immediately when you feel boney hands on your stomach pull in, and the food in your throat come out. You’re not sure where it goes, but you’re thankful it isn’t your throat.

The situation hits you like a million bricks all at once. 

He just saved your life. 

Sans just saved  your life.

A  _ monster  _ just saved your life.

You aren’t sure how to cope with this.

 

The next day, you wake up in an unfamiliar place, seemingly on a couch. You can smell the most heavenly smell, and this time you can place it. It’s bacon, and maybe pancakes? You know you live alone, so this is definitely someone else’s house. You look around the small apartment, and soon realize that it’s quite tidy. Tidier than yours, at least. You yawn, stretching your arms, when you hear footsteps and faint talking in the kitchen. You decide to find out what it is. If you’re honest, you’re kind of scared. Did you come home with someone last night? That’s disgusting. Especially if that person was a _monster._ You try to block out the thing in the back of your mind that’s telling you to give them a chance, despite one of them saving you last night. To accept that monsters are being integrated into society easily. That it’s people like you who stop them from being fully accepted.

Well, you aren’t getting any younger. Time to find out what freak of nature you’d given your body to last night.

You don’t know why you’re surprised to see Sans, just standing by the coffee maker while the contents heat up and brew. But you do know why you’re surprised to see the other one in the room, a taller, thinner skeleton, with a much less intimidating feel to him. You clear your throat a little, because you’re not sure if you’re ready to talk yet. You have a wicked hangover right now, and there are no signs of your headache going away soon. When they notice you, the two skeletons grin. The taller one, presumably Sans’ older brother, is attending to exactly what you thought: bacon and pancakes. “HELLO, HUMAN!” You almost flinch at how loud the older one is. “hey, __.” Sans takes the now full coffee pot and dumps some of the hot liquid into a mug. “want something? food, coffee, ibuprofen…” He smirks a little. That bastard. “Um, I’m fine. But some ibuprofen would actually be kinda nice.” Sans nods at your request, picking up a bottle from behind the coffee maker. He hands you the whole bottle, shrugging. “i dunno how much humans take.” You nod, selecting two pills and downing them. You’re really hungry, but don’t really want to admit it.

Sans asks to talk to you in private, so you oblige. But then you get kind of worried. Did you two go at it last night, and he wants to do it more often? No, no, no, this can’t be happening…

“why do you hate monsters so much?” The question catches you off guard, and you seriously have to think about it. You really don’t know. Maybe you should give them a chance. “I don’t hate you...I’m just scared. I was raised to believe you were awful creatures who were much more powerful, and evil too. I hadn’t rea-” You’re cut short with a bony finger pressing your lips. They’re gone before you can react, though. “alright, i get it.” Sans chuckles. “so, maybe you’d like to give this monster a chance? maybe we could catch a movie or something?” That question somehow catches you more off guard. Should you? Should you go against everything you’ve ever believed in, and destroy all the walls you’ve put up? “Sure.” Your mind decides on.The answer is nearly as surprising as the question, especially to Sans. You notice the blue on his cheekbones again. Is that...blushing? That’s adorable.  _ Maybe this won’t be so bad _ . You think to yourself. “Alright, how does Friday sound?” Sans asks, seeming a little more confident now. You think for a moment and you knit your brows. “What day is it?” You ask nervously. “It’s Monday.” Sans looks up at you. You look at the clock.  _ 11:30 AM.  _ Shit, you’re late for work. It’s nothing special, just a part-time at the diner a few blocks over, but it makes money. Nearly minimum wage money, but money nonetheless.

You sigh heavily, grabbing your purse off the dining room table. “Well, it was nice to meet you both, but I have to work. See you on friday at 7:00, Sans!” Before they can react, you rush out the door. You have no clue how to exit this building, but decide you’ll find a way. This is normally the part where you would look at everything and describe it in your mind. But now is not the time to stop and smell the roses. 

Once you’re outside of the apartment building, which looked oddly familiar, you pull out your phone and navigate walking directions to the restaurant that you work at. You try to remember the name, until you finally figure it out. Oh, right, it’s called Samm’s diner. With two m’s. That isn’t a typo.

You look down at your clothes and decide to use the back entrance, because you have an extra uniform stashed in the back room.

You unlock the door with the key you were given and walk in slowly. You find a large box of brown dresses with white aprons sewn on, deeming them useless, that reach most people’s knees, and next to it is a box of pants and shirts. You get one of the dresses out and take your clothes off. You slip it over your head slowly and adjust your bra. Time to face your boss.


	2. Your Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sans can't make your date, you get to tell some jerk off what's up.
> 
> How did I get PTA mixed in with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and it's shorter than the previous chapter, but I got distracted by the greatest thing in the universe. It's a little fic called "Skelebros LIVE", and if you enjoy smut and humor, you should read it. It's very HUMERUS HAhahahahahaha I'm so funny.

* * *

 

You breath a sigh of relief as you walk out of the diner for the last time this week. You think back to Monday when you talked to your boss. She hadn’t been too angry, and you were sort of surprised by that. You just shrug it off, and with your week of hard work, you’ve honestly been really excited about your date with Sans. You weren’t mean to the monsters that came in this week, because you’re trying to be more open-minded for him. You head home, hoping to get dressed before 7:00. You look down at your watch and smile. It’s only 6:00. 

As soon as you got to the building on Monday evening, you realized that you and Sans live in the same building. You have no clue how you didn’t notice, or run into either of the brothers at any point. But you decide not to think about it, as you have a date in a half hour.

You enter your apartment slowly, the need to sleep nearly tempting you to your bed, but you manage to resist. You head to your room and open your closet. You survey your options, and end up going with some skinny jeans with a Nirvana T-shirt, and a gray jacket because Lord knows it’s cold as all fuck up here.You take your time to change, simply because you really don’t want to put anything on inside out. Or backwards. You grab your purse and practically run out of your room. With every passing second you get more and more anxious.

You start your walk to the movie theater, which is about .7 miles away, so you allowed plenty of time. You smile at everyone, including the monsters.

You stop halfway to your destination when you get a call. You don’t recognize the phone number, but you’re in a good mood, so you’ll answer anyway. “HELLO, HUMAN! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” You cringe, pulling the phone away from your ear. “Oh, uh, hey, Papyrus...Sans’ brother, right? You can just call me ____.” You can’t help but yawn quietly. “YES, HUMAN!” You roll your eyes. “I’M SORRY TO SAY, BUT SANS CANNOT ATTEND YOUR DATE!” You tilt your head. “Why? Is he okay?” Great, now you’re getting worried. “HE’S FINE. ONE OF OUR CLOSE FRIENDS HAS FALLEN ILL, AND HE IS HELPING THE QUEEN TAKE CARE OF THEM!” Aw, that’s sweet. “Oh, maybe I could just come help.” You offer, kind of bummed that you aren’t going on a date with Sans. “IF YOU WOULD LIKE!” Your heart skips a beat, and you’re still really looking forward to seeing the short skellie.You’ve never seen the queen of monsters, but now you’re kind of curious. “Alright. What’s the address?” You get your pad and pen out of your pocket. You scribble the words down as Papyrus tells them to you. It’s not within walking distance, so you’ll have to take a cab. “Alright. Thanks, Papyrus. Be there soon.” “SEE YOU SOON, HUMAN!” You click the phone off and shove it into your pocket. Now to hail a taxi.

 

* * *

 

Your taxi-hailing experience wasn’t perfect, but it was successful. You tell the cab driver the address, and you’re there in about 20 minutes. You thank and pay the driver, and 

pretty much sprint up to the door, because  _ damn is it cold.  _ You ring the doorbell and barely have to wait a heartbeat before the door is opened. You look up at Papyrus, who you can only assume has been waiting at the door since you called. You almost laugh at the thought. “COME IN, HUMAN!” Papyrus moves out of the way. “Thanks, Papyrus.” You duck into the house and hear the door shut behind you. “THIS WAY, HUMAN.” The skeleton tries to whisper, but it’s more like normal talking. You follow him to what you can only assume is Sans’ friend’s room. What you see nearly makes you gasp. Sans’ friend is a human? And they appear to be a child. Poor thing. You look at the monsters in the room. You immediately spot Sans, and sitting by him is a  female (probably) goat monster, a...fish? monster, a tiny dinosaur (or tinosaur), and a larger goat monster that appears to be male. Sans looks up when he hears you and his brother. “oh, hey, ___.” And just like that, you have all the monsters’ attention. You wave awkwardly, and who you like to call goat mom stands up. “Hello, my child. Sans has told us much about you.” You raise an eyebrow at Sans, and he just shrugs in response.

“Hi, my name’s ____.” You offer a friendly smile. Goat mom nods, giving you a warm smile. “I’m Toriel. This is Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk.” She introduces, gesturing to each monster (and human) as she says their name. Ah, the other human’s name is Frisk. You nod slowly.  _ Alright, this might not be so bad _ . You tell yourself.  _ This might not be so bad _ . 

This is most definitely so bad.

You start sweating involuntarily, and Sans seems to grow concerned. “Sans, can I talk to you?” He nods, standing up and following you out.You go what you believe to be a good distance away, before you finally whisper something. “I’m scared. Sans, what if they hate me? Do they already? Did you tell them what I said?” You continue to question him. “Oh my gosh this is the worst possible thi-” You’re almost offended when you realize that he’s laughing at you. You roll your eyes. “What?” You cross your arms. “they don’t hate you, ___. us monsters can’t hold a grudge…” Sans glances back at the room, then looks back to you. “boss monsters don’t count.” He chuckles, winking. You don’t understand, but his happiness is contagious. You start to giggle.

Suddenly, you feel warmth around your hips and a head on your waist, just under your breasts. You smile down at the short skeleton and wrap your arms around him as best you can. He grins warmly and looks up at you. “thanks.” You cock your head. “Hm? For what?” You honestly kind of think he’s joking. “for trying so hard. to be nice to us, i mean. you’re doing really well.” You give a small nod. “You were so nice the day we met, and I feel really bad.” You sigh. “it’s alright, i get it. you haven’t adjusted to monsters living here. it’s norm-” He stops when he hears a knocking sound. “i’ll get it!” He fake whispers, teleporting to the door. When he opens it, you can see his shoulders go up. He seems angry, and you furrow your brow. It just looks like a normal woman standing in the door. “helen.” You can hear that is teeth are clenched. The woman sighs and rolls her eyes, before studying the skeleton in front of her. “Hello,  _ monster _ .” She sneers, obviously disgusted. “What was your name again, Sins?” She smirked. Oh, that sly bastard.

You feel basically the same way most of the time, but Sans and his friends are so nice...you just have to stand up for them. 

You strut over to the doorway, swinging your hips as you walk. “Is there a problem?” You ask, looking the woman up and down. She’s a very intimidating-looking woman, shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes with flecks of green, and just the most punk ass smirk you’ll ever see. It makes you just want to smack it off her face. Helen smiles sweetly. “No, dear, I’m here to talk to Miss Toriel. About Frisk.” She’s putting on a sweet act for you, and you fucking hate it. You can tell Sans is getting angry at her mannerisms as well, due to the fact that he’s now looking down, fists clenched, whole body shaking. “what about? frisk’s sick, and tor’s busy taking care of them.” He looks up and tries to be polite. “Oh, she’s just been very distracted ever since you...things went free.I believe it would do them well to live in a  _ real _ family.” You can sense that Sans is about to bitch slap her off the face of the earth, so you decide to step in. “Excuse me,  _ Helen _ , I don’t know what your problem is, but I will  **not** let you treat my boyfriend like that, y’hear?” The three of you are all equally caught off guard from you calling Sans your boyfriend. Helen scoffs, disgusted by you. “You seem like a nice girl. Why would you associate with monsters? You’re probably already nearly as trashy as them.” She acts like she thinks you actually seem nice, and it drives you up the goddamned wall. Just as you’re about to do something, anything, because boy is the adrenaline start to kick in, a skeletal arm stops you. “you listen here, bitch, this girl is one of the nicest humans i’ve ever met. so i suggest you shut your whore mouth before i fucking wreck you.” You’re actually kind of startled by his tone.  You smirk when you see the look on Hell beast’s face. Ooo, that’s a good one, you’ll have to write that down.

When she finally gains her composure, she speaks again. “I know you’ve actually lived under a rock for the last few centuries, but that is no how people speak to each other.” She retorts, condescendence dripping from her voice.

You’re not sure what happens next. It’s like a blur of pure anger, adrenaline coursing through your veins. You feel your arm going from right to left at a hundred miles an hour, (or so it feels) and there’s a loud *smack* sound.

You feel Sans’ gaze fall on you in the exact moment you hear Helen gasp. Your eyes widen, but you quickly realize. You just start chuckling nervously. You calm a little when Sans joins in, and soon the two of you are practically on the ground. Her face is nearly as flustered as yours. She scoffs and glares daggers at you, but then she flees. You hear angry footsteps in the distance, followed by a car door slamming, and then the revving of an engine. You look down at Sans, who’s now looking up at you with something like….adoration? You may be reading it wrong, but either way, you smile down at him, happy he isn’t angry at you. “that was awesome.” He hugs you again. “thanks.” You shake your head. “It’s no problem. That bitch deserved it.” He nods, grinning. “wanna go watch mttv or something?” He asks, and you tilt your head. “I’ve heard of it, but never really seen it before.” You blush, and Sans nods in response. “alright. c’mon.” He starts toward the living room, and you close the door as you follow him.

 

* * *

 

You were just sitting on the couch together fifteen minutes ago, and you both made sure to leave plenty of space between you. But now you find yourself curled up against him, and he’s hugging you close. You’re barely paying attention to the TV, now just enjoying the comforting chill he gives off. You take a moment to look around what you can see of the house. To the left of you, there’s an open door, and inside you can see what appears to be a queen sized bed. If you exited the room and turned left, the wall dips into a hallway. You can’t really see down it, though. Next to the TV hanging on the wall in front of you is the door to Frisk’s room. You look to the right, where the combined kitchen and dining room is. It’s one room, a large oval table sitting near the center of the room with about 10 chairs placed around it. There’s a wall that goes a third of the way between the kitchen and living room, but there’s a ragged hole in said wall, as if someone’s punched or kicked it at some point. Through this hole, you can see the appliances and counter. There’s a long, narrow set of double doors, presumably to a pantry or something. The door to the house is simple,  just a white door with three windows near the top. This is a cute little house. Definitely fitting for these monsters.

You relish in the comfortable silence, the only noise being the TV, until you feel Sans shift uncomfortably, and you focus on his voice. “so, uh, did you mean what you said earlier?” You look up at his face, and see a darker shade of blue than before on his face. “about...y’know, the boyfriend thing?” You feel the heat start to rise to your cheeks, too, and your heart skips a beat. You take a moment to think about this. “I-if that’s okay?” You finally decide on, trying to meet his gaze. “yeah, alright. well, the night’s still young. looks like tor’s got everything under control, how about we go out to dinner?” That actually sounds like fun. You smile up at him, realizing how small you feel right now. “alright. where do you want to go?” He asks, and you have no clue. “Well, there’s a new French restaurant downtown, but it’s really expensive. Split the bill?” You suggest, noting how adorable he is when he blushes. “okay. i’ve passed it a few times, i know a shortcut.” You almost whine when he gets up, but then you think of the most perfect, yet the nerdiest joke you’ve ever told, or will ever tell. “I find the lack of Sans disturbing.” You say, and that’s when you realize...that joke sounded way better in your head. You smile when Sans laughs. “Nerd!” You hear a pirate like voice from Frisk’s room. Then a bunch of shushing noises.

Tonight’s going to be a lot of fun.


	3. Dating Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it was payback, the cops don't have to know. There was one witness, and he's on your side. Oh, also, you and Sans go on that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, sorry for the wait! I just kept adding stuff in...And it still isn't even that long. Oh well, enjoy a bit of conflict!

* * *

 

You take Sans’ offered hand as the two of you walk outside. He shuts the door without touching it. You’re about to ask, but when you open your mouth you suddenly feel something tugging at your body uncomfortably. You can’t see, the blackness blocking your vision. Your eyes shift every which way despite your current blindness, frantically searching for a single thread of light.. It feels like you’re still walking, but not on anything. You thought it was dark before. It keeps getting darker, yet darker…

But you aren’t given much time to process it, as you’re thrown back into reality after only a couple seconds, feet barely keeping you up.You feel overwhelming nausea, dizziness, and your vision is blurry. Once your eyes focus, you see you’re right outside the restaurant. “The fu-” You stop when you feel a gentle tug on your hand. You realize Sans is trying to pull you along, so you allow your legs to move. They feel kind of like jelly, and you almost trip, but Sans is there to save you. Again.

You sigh, managing to support yourself upright, and walk in while Sans holds the door for you. The dizziness and nausea don’t last too much longer, thankfully. You get taken to a table by one of the girls that works here (who looks kind of suspiciously at Sans, which you decide to ignore), and you hold Sans’ hand, even while you sit down. He sits across from you, and the hostess says that a waitress will be there soon. Not that you’re paying much attention to anything. You let go of the skeletal hand you’re holding on to, brushing the phanglages gently. You love the way his bone feels against your flesh. It’s smooth, but dry and kind of cold to the touch. As soon as the other woman’s out of hearing range, you decide to speak up.

“So, what was that?” You furrow your brows. “wh- oh, the teleporting.” He chuckles. “well, us monsters have magic. we sometimes use it for transportation through time and space. simple as that.” You nod, deciding he probably isn’t going to give you much more than that. 

“So, uh, did you go to college?” You highly doubt it, due to his lazy nature. But might as well ask. “yeah, actually.” You perk up when you hear those words. “Oh? What did you major in?” You look him in the eye sockets. You take a moment to look at them. They’re interesting, just black voids with little ovals of light that doesn't really illuminate the rest of his skull. He opens his mouth, but doesn’t get a chance to speak. The waitress comes over, a pen and pad in her hand and a smile on her face. “May I take your order?” She asks sweetly. You’ll probably give her a pretty big tip. You take a second to scan the menu, until your eyes land on the steak. “Yeah, I’d like the Filet Mignon, medium-rare, please.” You say, looking at Sans expectantly. He looks up at the waitress, and smiles lazily. “a bowl of spaghetti. and a bottle of your finest ketchup.” She furrows her brow as she writes it down, but doesn’t say anything. “Okay, I’ll go put that right in. Thank you and enjoy your meals.” She takes the menus and heads off to the kitchen. You’ve pretty much forgotten about yours and Sans’ previous conversation. While he’s talking, your eyes wander around the restaurant. It’s quite the fancy looking place, and you and Sans are...easy to pick out, to say the least. The walls are a (quite hideous in your opinion) shade of beige, and the floors have black carpeting. Not really what you would choose for a fancy restaurant, but oh well. The lighting is dim, with the candles at each table being their main source of light. All the tables are round and neatly placed with a white tablecloth. There seems to be many couples, but you can’t help but notice the lack of monsters.

Then you realize that Sans was talking that whole time.

You focus on him, blushing madly. “Sorry- um, say again?” You ask, making sure to keep your eyes on him now. He huffs, probably too lazy to want to say it again. “i majored in  molecular physics. although i have a couple other degrees, including a phd in  cognitive neuroscience and medicine.” You’re so shocked. Funny, and smart? Hell, if you’re honest, he’s pretty damn cute for a monster. “Wow. So you’re really smart. Where do you work?” You’re entirely captivated by this conversation now. “I work at a lab in town with Alphys.” You nod, then realize that it takes a long time to get those degrees. You feel like asking how old he is, but fear that he’ll think it’s rude. So you go for the next best thing. “Is this, like...your first time above ground?” You ask casually, taking a small sip of wine you hadn’t noticed before. Sans shakes his head. “No, actually.”

You really shouldn’t eat or drink around this skeleton. You start choking on your wine, but when you take another sip your body calms down. Once you’ve regained your composure, you decide this is a good time to ask. “How old  _ are you? _ ” The war was over 400 years ago, around 1900. So he must be pretty damn old- “six-hundred and sixty-five.” He chuckles, a bit of sweat forming at the top of his skull as he refuses to look you in the eye. You inhale sharply, noticing his hand resting on the table. You place yours over his, and give him a gentle and reassuring smile.

“PDA!” You hear some guy from another table shout. You look at some of the other couples, and most appear to be making similar physical contact. Yours and Sans’ attention goes to the offender, and you look at the woman he’s with. “You’ve gotta be shitting me.” You mutter, and Helen grimaces at you. The man, presumably her husband, stands and walks closer to your table. “I understand that you have no morals, but I shouldn’t have to witness it!” He cries, looking at you two judgmentally. You stand. “Excuse me, sir, but I’ll tell you the same thing I told your excuse-for-a-human-being wife over there,” You gesture to Helen. “Sans is my  _ boyfriend, _ and as an at least somewhat respectable  _ girlfriend,  _ I won’t let you insult him, fucktard!” Your nose scrunches up and your fists clench.

This time it’s even blurrier. You hear the *smack* sound, but this time your cheek stings like hell. You gasp when you realize what just happened. You hear footsteps, and the faint sound of Sans’ voice, then a strange sound, like a robotic ‘bwaaaahhh’, and when you look up, you see Sans standing there, breathing heavily and sweating, with a trembling and slightly burnt man at his feet. “take this as a warning, bud. don’t test me.” Woah, his voice sounds dangerous. And kinda sexy. You stand up, still in partial shock. Helen seems to be checking on her husband. Sans asks for a container for the food and pays. Then you leave. 

Not before you make sure to leave a hearty tip, though.

* * *

  
  


You and Sans are walking to your apartment building together, and he’s currently your seeing eye skeleton while you look up the non-emergency number for the police department.He does a surprisingly good job of it, and you wonder if he’s done it before. Once you find the number, you save it to your phone and slip said device into your pocket. “I’ll call them at home.” You explain, looking up at the cloudy sky. Shit, you left your jacket at Toriel’s house. To your surprise and horror, it doesn’t start raining. It starts snowing. The wind blows around your face, whipping your hair around. Your cheeks are going numb, and you’re shivering. Sans looks up at you worriedly, shrugging his jacket off and wrapping it around you. “B-but don’t y-you nee-eed i-it?” You stutter, teeth chattering as you speak. Sans shakes his head. “nah, the wind just goes right through me.” You giggle, looking down at the smiling skeleton. You slip your arms through the sleeves and zip it.

“so, wanna teleport?” You think for a moment.”Only if I get to see you more tomorrow.” You grin. He puts his hands in his pants pockets. “we could go to the mall. they have an arcade and stuff.” You love it when his cheekbones get blue like that. He offers his hand, and you take it. 

Once again, it starts off dark, and gets darker. You still feel like you’re walking, but you come back to reality much more peacefully this time. The wonders of being prepared.

“Alright, when should we meet?” You ask, looking at the apartment number. How does he know where you live? Oh well.

“i have work tomorrow, but I get off early. how’s two sound?” You nod. “Sounds great. It’s a date.” You both chuckle. “That rhymed!” You state the obvious. “bye, ___.” He smiles. You return the gesture, waving. “See you tomorrow, Sans!” You say as you unlock your apartment door and step in. You look at the mess, letting out a heavy sigh. Home sweet home.

You get your phone and call the police and explain exactly what happened. You tell them Helen from the PTA’s husband, and the officer on the other end seems to recognize her. You wonder if they’ve caused trouble like this before.

Once the conversation’s over, you change into your pajamas and head to bed. It’s been a very long day.

You notice that you already kind of miss Sans. You grab his hoodie, which you “forgot” to give back off your floor and snuggle it close. You fall asleep to the smell of Sans and ketchup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a cruuushh~


	4. Dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because wet dreams make everyone uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added smut in at the last minute for the sinners (totally not myself). Enjoy, and sorry for the wait. 12 days is too much.

“Sans!” You cry out, gripping the bed sheets tightly. His tongue on your slit is driving you mad. It feels like a wet, slimy version of the bone of his hand. You gasp sharply as he sticks it in, pressing his skeletal lips against your clit. You feel your back arch, and your breathing gets faster, leaving you just a gross, sweaty mess of a person. You’re getting so close so fast, until he gives your clit an especially hard nudge. You scream in pleasure, whole body contracting slightly. You tense and relax repeatedly, and Sans sits up. He only waits a couple seconds before he sticks one finger into your opening, making you moan and buck your hips. He adds another finger, causing you to throw your head back. He starts to scissor inside you, but you’re craving something more substantial. “Please, Sans.” You pant, trying to catch your breath. “hm?” He doesn’t stop his ministrations to let you speak, though. You huff, trying to find words. You give up and just say the first thing that comes to mind. “Fuck me!” You yell, startling the short skeleton. He nods, pulling down his boxers and revealing his literal boner.You’re kind of amazed that such an appendage could be made of bone, but also kind of scared. What if it hurts?

Your thought is soon interrupted by his tip against your entrance, and you both moan. He pushes slowly, and you gasp when it breaches you. “Sans.” You whisper, shuddering at the intense feeling. It’s kind of grainy, and harder than anything you’ve ever had in there. You mostly use rubber toys because it feels more real, but hot damn this is great. After a couple seconds, you glare up at him. “Move, dammit!” You yell, but it doesn’t seem angry, just desperate. He complies, going slowly at first, but picking up the pace as he goes. And damn, does it feel good. You can’t remember the last time you were this full from a person, and not just a toy. What he lacks in length he definitely makes up for in girth, and you can feel it in each thrust. You make so many noises, and you can’t even describe most of them. But, to your disappointment, Sans just squeezes his eyes shut and grunts, but every once in a while he whispers a curse.You decide you might make him nervous if you tell him, so you don’t.  It’s like the two of you are in your own world, where only hardcore sex exists. It’s not _that_ hardcore, honestly, but it might as well be.

Before you know it, your climax is approaching once again. You know Sans must be close, too, because he’s actually moaning, teeth parted and tongue flopped over the side lazily, pupils rolled back in his eye sockets.

But, you feel yourself come out of subconsciousness right as you’re about to cum.

“Fuck!” You yell at no one in particular. You’re mad for a moment until you realize something.

You just had a wet dream. About _Sans_.

Shit.

 

* * *

 

You’re brushing your teeth, wet hair pulled from your face, and your entire body is burning. You can’t believe you had such a lewd dream about a skeleton last night. You can’t forget the way his white tongue lulled out of his mouth as he fucked you senseless. You’re looking forward to going to the mall, but you’re also scared. What if you accidentally mention your dream? You sigh, rinsing your brush and putting it away. You wrap a towel around your naked body and tie it there, rushing past the window and into your room. You slip on the panties you laid out this morning, as well as the bra and shirt. You dig through the closet to find some pants, and come across your black jeans. You squeeze into them and button them. They hug you tightly, but it shows off your curves well. Your butt and thighs look damn good, if you do say so yourself. And you say so.

You go back into the bathroom and blow dry your hair, before fixing it up in a ponytail. You wonder what Sans thinks about your hair and skin and stuff. He is a skeleton, after all.

You realize it’s already almost two and go into a panic. You’ll definitely be late, no matter what.You grab his jacket and tie it around your hips, just in case. You ignore your situation when you hear a knock at the door. You rush to answer it. You see Sans, standing (or Sansding) in the doorway. “Oh, I didn’t know you were picking me up.” You smile at him, and he shrugs. “i figure i might as well, so you don’t have to pay for a cab. if you want to use that way, anyway.” You notice that he’s now wearing a blue jacket nearly identical to the one that’s currently resting on your body. “Your jacket is really warm.” You comment, sticking your hands in the pockets. “well duh.” Sans smirks, eyes half-lidded. “can we go now?” He asks, offering his hand. You nod, taking said hand.

You two teleport just outside of the mall, and you’re shocked when you see police tape everywhere, and many officers crowding the area. You furrow your brow and look at Sans, who just shrugs.

You see a red ponytail and decide to ask that woman.

You walk closer, and the closer you get, the more apparent that she’s some kind of blue monster, and when you see the fins on the sides of her face you realize she’s a fish. “Excuse me, ma’am?” You speak up, and the woman turns around. You smile when you realize it’s Sans’ friend Undyne. “Oh, hi.” You wave.

She grins, showing of her yellow (and dangerously sharp) teeth. “Hey, lovenerds!” She says, giggling to herself. You and Sans both blush, but Sans chuckles along. “Woah, Undyne, was that a pun?” He asks, pretending to be shocked. “Oh no! I’ve been hanging around you too long!” She laughs, noogying Sans. You try to ask what’s going on, but she’s not paying attention. She lets go and turns to you.

“What’d you say, ___?’ She asks. You love her pirate accent. “I was wondering what happened.” You look over her shoulder at the empty mall. She nods. “Right. Someone killed a bunch of monsters today.” Undyne sighs. “We’re setting up a full investigation.” She looks between the two of you. “Officer Undyne! Can you come here a moment?!” You hear from near the door to the mall. “Gotta run,sorry. See ya ‘round, nerds!” She runs off to where she heard the voice from.

You turn to Sans. “Walmart?” You shrug.

    “walmart.” He agrees, offering a hand.

 

* * *

 

As the two of you walk through Walmart, you eventually come across the Halloween section. There are a bunch of cliché costumes like vampires, pirates, etc. But Sans seems quite intrigued by one costume in particular.. “i haven’t seen a skeleton costume in a long time.”  He says, grinning. “You should totally wear it for halloween. that’d be hilarious.” He looks up at you, amusement evident in his glowing pupils. You nod, grinning widely. “That...does sound kinda nice. Alright, I’ll do it.” You grab it off the rack.

As you’re walking out of the costume section, you spot a table with stacks of halloween themed panties and you giggle, deciding to check them out. You start reading their corny jokes, until you find one pair that wouldn’t bother you in any other situation. But after your dream last night, It turns you into a flustered mess. On the back where your butt would be, it said “Bone me” with a bunch of little femurs surrounding the letters.

Sans is practically rolling on the floor laughing, and you’re not sure if it’s because of the underwear or your red cheeks. Either way, it makes you even more embarrassed. You put the underwear down and take a long, shaky breath. “Can we just pretend that didn’t happen?” You ask, mentally crossing your fingers. “why are you blushing, ___? you want a trip to the bonezone?” _Oh my God, you did not just say that. But, to answer the question, yes._ Is what you want to say, but what you do end up saying is much more appropriate. “Please.” He just shrugs, chuckling, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

It a moment of stupidity, you blurt out, “can I feel your eye socket?” _Damn it, ___, you could’ve waited._ You scold yourself mentally. You’re surprised when he just shrugs. “no one, including me, has actually just felt it. so, go ahead.” You nod, reaching out and brushing the rim of his left socket gently. You press a little harder, and hear him grunt. It doesn’t sound like pain, though.

“Dafuq?” When you look at the powder on your fingers, your eyes widen. “Too hard.” You whisper. Sans looks kind of bothered now, and your eyes open wider than you thought possible. Did that turn him on? “What?” You look at Sans, and he’s blushing like crazy. You smirk a little, seeing the opportunity open up. “I’ll remember that.” You whisper to where his ears would be, and he shudders. “uh, can we pretend _that_ never happened?” He asks, sweat forming on his skull. You giggle. “Why are you blushing, Sans? You want a trip to the fleshzone?” You stick your tongue out. “alright, alright I walked right into that one.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a bit of walking, you and Sans find yourselves by the video games. You look at the WiiU display in comfortable silence.

“hey, was that updogg?” Sans glances back over his shoulder, then looks up at you. “What?” You turn around. “y’know, updogg.” He repeats, but you have no clue what he means. “What is that?” You ask , crossing your arms. “what is what?” He asks, eyes shifting away, “What is updogg?!” You demand, stomping your foot. It’s only when he starts dying laughing that you realize. You pinch the bridge of your nose. “I should’ve fucking known.” You sigh, shaking your head. Meanwhile, Sans is pointing and laughing his ass off at you, practically rolling on the floor. You just roll your eyes, partially because it worked, partially because of his reaction. “oh my god i’ve never gotten that to work.” He says, then goes back to laughing. Some workers are looking at you two strangely, but you choose to ignore it. “I bet you’re real proud of yourself.” You can help but giggle a little.

 

* * *

 

When you finally get home it’s almost dark. You and Sans had split up when you got by his apartment, so now you’re all alone. Your apartment door is open partially. How did someone get in? You could’ve sworn you locked it…

You push it the rest of the way open and your eyes widen  Everything is trashed. Your coffee maker is broken on the floor, your cabinets are empty, and there’s a trail of your clothes leading up to your room.

You pick the clothes up as you walk down the hall, and what you see makes you scream. There’s a Pomeranian sitting on your bed, chewing on your ribbed dildo. When you realize it’s just a little dog, you start laughing You walk over to the bed and take the dildo in your hand. “That’s not a toy, silly doggy.” You say, making a face at the drool coming off of it. “yes it is.” Sans says from the doorway, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like cliffhangers? No? Well, this is (probably) the last one until much later.


	5. Once upon a time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An updatey thingy

So, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. If enough people want it, I'll do it, but I put a lot of effort into it (usually), so I'd like to know someone even wants it.


End file.
